beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Supreme Helios E:B
Supreme Helios is a Balance-Type Beyblade, and is the first flame of the newly Reborn Helios series. It's a Forbidden-Bey, that spins counter-clockwise, that can only be used by The Flame Dragon Supreme Overlord. Facebolt: Helios Z The Face Bolt depicts Helios' beast on a Translucent orange Facebolt. The design features Helios' beast's body blacked out, with it bowing it's head down inside a golden cloud, surrounded by a tornado of fire. As Helios is surrounded, his beast is seen holding his Flare Sword pointing foward, as if it were 3D. If you look closely at the Facebolt, you can see Helios' eyes glowing a bright blue. It has energy from the Sun to fuel when needing more power and speed in general. Clear Wheel: Helios Z Helios' energy ring is a translucent gold in color, with a hint of black. It also features designs of Japanese engravings of the words , '' 炎 (Flame), '' ゴッド (Kami), and '' ドラゴン (Dragon). One the out side of those engravings, there are various dragon head and Sun like designs. The Clear Wheel has black metal powder fillings within it for extra weight. 4D Metal Wheel: Helios Z Supreme features a Metal Frame, this along with the Core, make contact with the opposing Bey. Supreme's Metal Wheel resembles, Dragoon's Zero-G Chrome Wheel. However, it is more bulky. The Metal Frame is mostly smooth, with various grooves for hard smash attack power. In front of the first dragon head, there is a diamond shaped crystal. The diamond shaped crystal is actually a high power solar panel for absorbing energy. When Helios makes contact with an opposing bey, the crystal releases a flame by using absorb Solar & Heat energy from the Sun or any heat source. The flame is sent through out Helios' Metal Wheel, and sent out through 4 holes in the Metal Wheel. The flame can burn the opposing bey, or it can also be used for a defensive move. It is generally a golden color, but the gold color transforms into a white color, making the dragon heads being white. Supreme's Core, akin to the Metal Frame, is round with various protrusions and square designs pushing into the Core that form reliefs. It has very little gaps within the attachment of itself and the Metal Frame, meaning it had low recoil in battle. It is directly under the Metal Frame. It has a very unique design. It features Jaws under the Dragon heads on the Metal Frame. It is overall, a basically smooth wheel, but it does have some hard grooves for heavy attack power. It is colored like the Metal Frame. Generally a golden color, but the gold color transforms into a white color, making the dragon jaws white, also. 4D Performance Tip: End Blaze End Blaze is a 125 millimeter tall 4D Performance Tip. It has ten blades that tilt in a leftward motion, so it has down-force power. Under the blades, is a wide cone shaped base. The base contains 2 different performance tips that Helios can use during battle. Those tips are called, Shining Burst, and Infinite Flame. Shining Burst is as you guessed, made out of rubber, on the inside it has a metal filling in it for added weight and power Shining Burst is a flat tip, shaped like a cloud of some sort. Infinite Flame has a sharp tip in the middle of the Performance tip, being coated by a spinning bearing plate. The sharp part in the middle isn't directly surrounded by the bearing plate, it's under it to create a double V figure, with the first v being the sharp in the middle, and the wider V being the bearing plate. End Blaze is a translucent white in color. Abilities Sky Judgement: Helios' Metal Wheel absorbs the heat energy from the Sun using it's solar panels, and emits a bright flame around it. Helios then charges at the opposing bey with tremendous force. Helios absorbs the friction from the impact, and uses it for Stamina power. Due to the bright flame surrounding Helios, it could burn the Bey. ''Vermillion Ash: Heavenly Shield: Special Move Holy Flame, Amen: